Algorithm (Natum Republica Romanorum)
This is the algorithm to be used for battles in this map game. Do the algorithm for each turn of a war. (Do all battles in the Battles page.) The algorithm Attacker Pre-Battle Location * At the location of the battle: +5 * Next to the location of the battle: +4 * Near the location of the battle: +3 * Far from the location of the battle: +1 * Antarctica: -3 * Other side of the world: -1 Tactical * Attacker's advantage: +2 * Attacking or close to capital: +8 * Attacking or close to a base of operations: +7 * Attacking or close to a city: +4 * Attacking an area ravaged by an earlier natural disaster: +6 * Knowledge of the terrain: +5 * Fighting in a narrow space: -2 * On high ground: +6 Casus Belli * Life-or-death situation: +11 * Religious: +10 * Dynastic Claim: +8 * Provoked: +7 * Political: +6 * Economic: +5 * False Casus Belli: -5 * No Casus Belli: -10 During Battle Belligerents * L for leader (+7) * M for military aid (+5) * S for supplier (+3) * V for vassalization/subordination (+1) * W for withdrawal (-6) An example of a list of belligerents on one side in a battle: * Gojoseon (L) * Japan (M/V/W) * Yue (M) * Qi (M/W) * Kalinga (M/V) * Dhanyawadi (S/W) This example adds up to 11 points. Strength * A developed military: +1 for each turn during military upgrades * Over-expanded (think the OTL Roman Empire at its fall): -1 for each turn expanded except through war * Army size: +1 per 500 men * Navy size: +1 per 50 sailors (only in naval battles) * Civil unrest: -5 for each turn the civil unrest has been happening Random * Chance of victory: ** Random number between 1 and 100 * Natural disaster occurring during the battle?: Yes/No (bold the one) ** Change in odds: -30 if a natural disaster occurs *** Flip a coin to figure out if a natural disaster occurs during the battle *** Yes: -30 to the attacker, +30 to the defender (think the OTL kamikaze typhoons during the attempted Mongol invasions of Japan) *** No: No change in points Defender Pre-Battle Location * At the location of the battle: +5 * Next to the location of the battle: +4 * Near the location of the battle: +3 * Far from the location of the battle: +1 * Antarctica: -3 * Other side of the world: -1 Tactical * Defender's advantage: +4 * Defending or close to capital: +10 * Defending or close to a base of operations: +9 * Defending or close to a city: +7 * Defending an area ravaged by an earlier natural disaster: -6 * Knowledge of the terrain: +7 * Fighting in a narrow space: +2 * On high ground: +8 Casus Belli * Life-or-death situation: +15 * Religious: +12 * Dynastic Claim: +10 * Political: +7 * Economic: +6 During Battle Belligerents * L for leader (+7) * M for military aid (+5) * S for supplier (+3) * V for vassalization/subordination (+1) * W for withdrawal (-6) Strength * A developed military: +1 for each turn during military upgrades * Over-expanded (think the OTL Roman Empire at its fall): -1 for each turn expanded except through war * Army size: +1 per 500 men * Navy size: +1 per 50 sailors (only in naval battles) * Civil unrest: -5 for each turn the civil unrest has been happening Random * Chance of victory: ** Random number between 1 and 100 * Natural disaster occurring during the battle?: Yes/No (bold the one) ** Change in odds: -30 if a natural disaster occurs What a battle form should look like Name of battle Year BCE / CE Attacker = score * Belligerent name (status(+/-___)) = score ** Pre-War = score *** Location = score **** Proximity to the location (+/-___) *** Tactical Advantage = score **** Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor (+/-___) ***** add as many factors as apply *** Casus Belli = score **** The casus belli type (+/-___) ** During Battle = score *** Strength = score **** Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor ''(+/-___) ***** add as many factors as apply **** Army: ____ men (+/-___) **** Navy (only for naval battles): ____ sailors (+/-___) *** Random = ''score **** Chance (random number between 1 and 100) (+86) **** Natural disaster occurring during the battle?: yes/no ***** Change in odds (either - or 0) 'Defender '= score * Belligerent name (status(+/-___)) = score ** Pre-War = score *** Location = score **** Proximity to the location (+/-___) *** Tactical Advantage = score **** Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor (+/-___) ***** add as many factors as apply *** Casus Belli = score **** The casus belli type (+/-___) ** During Battle = score *** Strength = score **** Factor ''(+/-___) **** ''Factor ''(+/-___) ***** add as many factors as apply **** Army: ____ men (+/-___) **** Navy (only for naval battles): ____ sailors (+/-___) *** Random = ''score **** Chance (random number between 1 and 100) (+86) **** Natural disaster occurring during the battle?: yes/no ***** Change in odds (either + or 0) The _____ wins over the _____ by _____ points. Category:Natum Republica Romanorum (Map Game) Category:Algorithms